thelostfleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Geary Conspiracy
The Anti-Geary Conspiracy was a faction within the Alliance Fleet that wanted a change of command from Captain John Geary for a variety of reasons, the main one being that, for a while, Geary seemed to be incapable of leading the Fleet back to Alliance space. The conspiracy was made up of many different people. The main leaders were Captain Kila and Captain Caligo, who organised the movement, and manipulated the more aggressive and ferocious of Geary's enemies in the Fleet, such as Captain Numos and Captain Faresa. Kila and Caligo managed to avoid association with the conspiracy by keeping quiet in Fleet conferences. However, as the Fleet got closer to the Alliance, and Geary's supporters swelled in number, Kila became more vocal, criticizing Geary. The Conspirators achieved a victory when Captain Falco, a deranged war hero, led a mutiny at Strabo, though the Mutineers were soon defeated at the Battle of Vidha. Kila and Caligo began manipulating the next group of rebellious officers, Captain Casia and Commander Yin. After avoiding battle at Lakota, Yin and Casia were arrested, though while being transferred to Illustrious, they were murdered by the remaining mutineers who engineered an "accident" on their shuttle. As the Fleet got closer to the Alliance, Kila grew more desperate in her attempts to get rid off Geary, speaking out more at Fleet Conferences and even attempting to kill Geary and his closest supporters by destroying the Dauntless, Furious and Illustrious. However, Commander Gaes, a previous member of the conspiracy, tipped Geary off about the plan and the ships were saved. Gaes was later killed when her ship was destroyed. Before her death, Gaes ensured that proof of the leaders of the Conspiracy would reach Geary's hands. The evidence clearly showed that the malware which was meant to destroy Dauntless, Furious and Illustrious originated on Kila's ship, the Inspire. Kila was arrested. After she betrayed Caligo to Geary, she committed suicide. Caligo gave the names of other conspirators to his interrogators, and the conspiracy ended. Organization The Conspiracy was led by Captain Kila and Captain Caligo. Kila, though she was a good politician and knew how to get her way, was unpopular and mistrusted by most of the Fleet. Therefore, Kila knew that if she was going to rule the Fleet, she would need to rule through a more popular, easily manipulated officer. She chose to join with Caligo, and they led the conspiracy together. The number of Conspirators who actually knew that Kila and Caligo were in charge is uncertain. Senior officers based on the Inspire were all members of the Conspiracy, though Kila had them injected with a nano-virus to kill them if they were caught. The Conspiracy mainly worked through manipulating Geary's most vocal opponents in the Fleet, such as Captain Numos and Captain Faresa, who thought they were following the orders of Captain Falco. Captain Casia and Commander Yin, another pair of dissenters, knew that Kila and Caligo were in charge of the operation; however, after they were arrested for avoiding combat during the Second Battle of Lakota, Kila murdered them to stop them from talking. Commander Gaes, who dissented from Geary, became a trusted member of the Conspiracy, even talking part in Falco's Mutiny. However, after viewing Falco's failures at the Battle of Vidha, she began supporting Geary, using her remaining contacts in the Conspiracy to keep Geary one step ahead of the conspirators. When Kila found out that Gaes was doing this, she had her killed. Captain Armus may have been manipulated by the Conspiracy, though he never found out who was behind it, as he resented their secretive, cowardly methods of murder and subversion. After the Conspiracy ended, Armus apologized to Geary in front of the entire Fleet for his constant arguing with Geary's commands. History Formation The Conspiracy was formed sometime after the First Battle of Prime. It was formed by dissenting Captains. Many of these Captains had wanted to gain power following the execution of Admiral Bloch, though they were unable to because Geary took command instead. Furthermore, Geary introduced new ways of fighting to the fleet, and, controversially, ordered that Syndic civilians and prisoners were not killed. Two natural enemies of Geary, who began criticizing Geary even before the Conspiracy was formed, were Captain Numos and Captain Faresa. These two would have been able to take control of the Fleet had Captain Geary not asserted his authority. They continually caused issues for Geary, accusing him of cowardice after the Battle of Corvus and encouraging rebellion within the fleet. Captain Kila remained very quiet throughout the early days of the Conspiracy, though she found like-minded individuals and began to take control of the Conspiracy. She joined with Caligo, whom she hoped to make Fleet Commander. It is possible that she may have tried to seduce Caligo to gain his support as well, because this was a tactic she used a lot of the time. Though the Fleet was initially divided in two- those who supported Geary and those who opposed him- it quickly split again into three- those who supported Geary, those who opposed him, and those who wanted him to lead a coup against the Alliance. The Conspiracy gained its first major victory when the Alliance Fleet rescued Captain Falco, an old war hero, from a prison on Sutrah. Falco's Mutiny Falco was shocked to discover that Geary was still alive nearly a century after the Battle of Grendel, and even more shocked to find that he was not the Fleet Commander. At the time, Falco was suffering from Geary Complex, a mental disease not too different to Napoleon Delusion. Falco believed that he was the one to save the Alliance, and this delusion grew worse. Geary refused to give the arrogant and viscous Falco a ship. However, shortly before a jump to Strabo, Falco made his way to the Warrior, commanded by the passive Captain Kerestes. Falco was able to assert himself over Kerestes, winning himself the Warrior. Falco now arranged a mutiny with Numos and Faresa. During the jump to Strabo, Geary knew that the three ships Warrior, Orion (Numos' ship) and Majestic (Faresa's ship) were up to something because they were communicating a lot in jump space. While transversing Strabo, Geary held a conference, meeting with his commanders, where he told them that they would be striking against Sancere, a massive Syndic shipyard. Falco and his supporters believed that they were heading into a trap, and led a mutiny, abandoning the fleet and heading to Vidha instead. Geary told the mutineers to head to Ilion if the Battle failed. Though the Mutineers had left the Alliance, the Conspiracy continued to undermine Geary. Kila and Caligo, now becoming the organisers of the Conspiracy, spread rumors about that Geary was sabotaging the Fleet's attempts to return to Alliance space so that he could remain in command. Though the Fleet was significantly smaller with the Mutineers gone, Geary was still able to achieve a victory at Sancere. Battle of Vidha Vidha was a complete disaster. The Mutineers ran straight into a large minefield, taking heavy damage straight away. The Syndics then swept in to finish the remaining warships. Falco, devastated by the failure of his plan, had a nervous breakdown, suffering several deliberating delusions and was unable to command the Mutineers as they were annihilated. When Numos, Faresa and Kerestes attempted to escape the Battle, the remaining ships, losing heart at the sight of their leaders abandoning them, also began to flee, but kept their formation tight so that they could defend one another. Terrible fell back, holding the Syndics off so that the Alliance could fall back to Ilion. The Invincible also took a lot of damage, its commanding officer being killed. After being pursued for some time by the Syndicate, the Mutineers reached Ilion. During the Battle of Ilion, Geary destroyed the Syndic pursuers, earning the Mutineer's respect. Commander Gaes defected from the conspiracy at this time, though her contacts continued to inform her of what was happening in the conspiracy. Captain Casia and Commander Yin After Numos and Faresa were arrested, Captain Casia and Commander Yin, who had both been very quiet whilst Numos and Faresa were still commanding ships, began speaking out against Geary, and taking instructions from Numos. During the Second Battle of Lakota, Faresa, Kerestes, and Falco were all killed when their ships were destroyed protecting the Third Fast Fleet Auxiliaries Division. Here, the Conquerer and Orion, under orders from Numos, disregarded Geary's orders to protect the Auxiliaries, and left them on their own, with only the failing Warrior and Majestic to protect them. Both ships were destroyed. However, Captain Armus rescued the beleaguered auxiliaries and drove the Syndics back. Both Casia and Yin were arrested following their avoidance of the battle. Yin cracked under pressure from Geary, admitting that she had been Numos' orders. However, Casia demanded she was executed instead of arrested, hoping to prove his courage. Geary granted his request, but whilst moving the traitors to the Illustrious, their shuttle was destroyed by Kila, who wanted to silence Yin. Attack on the Lorica Kila and Caligo were growing desperate as the fleet grew closer to home, believing that Geary would try to enact a coup when he reached the Alliance. As such, Kila was driven to extreme measures to kill him. She developed a piece of malware that would trap his ship in jump space when they next jumped. However, Gaes learned of this and warned Geary. It became apparent that someone had placed the malware on three ships- Dauntless, Desjani's ship and the flagship, Furious, Cresida's ship and Illustrious, Badaya's ship. All of these officers were big supporters of Geary. Gaes, at some point, gained proof from her contacts that it was Kila who created and uploaded the malware using an illegal Fleet subnet. Gaes probably sought to use this information to guarantee her safety from the Conspirators, ensuring that the evidence should reach Geary if she were killed. However, this did not protect her. When Kila discovered that Gaes had betrayed her, she destroyed the Lorica, killing Gaes. End of the conspiracy Geary gained knowledge that it was Kila who had attempted to destroy Dauntless, Illustrious and Furious, and he set a trap to arrest her. Distracting Kila with a fleet conference, Geary relied on Colonel Carabali and her marines to arrest Kila's Executive Officer and Security Officer. Carabali took the prisoners out, away from Kila before she could respond. Kila subsequently attempted to kill the prisoners with a Nano-based poison, but Rione had already expected this, and had set up necessary counter-measures. With Kila exposed in the conference, many of the Fleet began calling for her death. Alliance Marines surrounded her conference chamber, but she locked them out. As the Marines tried to break through, Kila betrayed Caligo to Geary, simply out of pure spite. She then boasted to the Fleet that they would all die because Geary was not strong enough to lead them. Just before the Marines could break in, she detonated a bomb inside the chamber, killing herself. Caligo was arrested and quickly broke down under questioning, revealing the names of several conspirators. Because of their leader's arrest, the arrests of many members and the increasing respect for Geary, the Conspiracy collapsed, and Geary managed to return the Fleet home. Legacy Kila's body was dumped in jump space, a punishment many in the Alliance saw worse than death, and Caligo was arrested and taken into protective custody. After the death of the Conspiracy, most of the commanding officers, including Captain Armus, began supporting Geary, seeing that Kila and Caligo had represented the worst of the Alliance, and that Geary had been trying to end this sort of thing. The Conspiracy's end put an end to the sabotage and in-fighting that had divided the fleet. Following the end of the Alliance-Syndicate War, several commanding officers seemed to be following Kila's path when they attempted to take control of the Alliance planet Varandal, after their arrest warrants were signed. Notable Members Captain Kila Kila was the main leader behind the Conspiracy, using her politically attuned brain and natural assertion to take control of her partner, Caligo, and led the Conspiracy to sabotage and murder against their own fleet. Under her, the Conspiracy turned from an attempt to undermine Geary's leadership to an attack on those loyal to him. Kila was experienced, and had served with Roberto Duellos, an ally of Captain Geary. She had also had a short relationship with him, which left both of them hateful and distrustful of each other. The pair formed something of a bitter emnity about each other, with Duellos advising Geary that Kila might try to sexually seduce him in order to advance her career. It is possible that she used this method with Captain Caligo, when she was attempting to control him and win him over. Kila manipulated the other rebels within the fleet to further her own agenda, letting them die at the Battle of Vidha (a battle that she did not join). Her secretive nature meant that Geary had trouble discovering that she was behind the attacks. However, she began to grow more desperate as the Fleet grew closer to Alliance territory, and she began working harder at killing Geary. She created the malware which nearly killed the crews of the Dauntless, Furious and Illustrious, and then again designed the software which destroyed the Lorica. Gaes betrayed her to Geary, and Kila died after she was briefly besieged in her own conference chamber. She killed several of her "allies" to keep herself safe, including Captain Casia, Commander Yin, Commander Gaes and she attempted to kill her own Executive Officer and Security Officer after Colonel Carabali arrested them. She also betrayed Caligo to Geary when he did not admit his own part in the conspiracy. Her body was dumped in jump space, a punishment only reserved for traitors. Captain Caligo Somewhat cowardly and passive, Caligo quickly accepted Kila telling him what to do. Throughout the majority of the long retreat, he was quiet, but well respected, and Kila believed that he would be accepted as fleet commander should Geary and his supporters die. Caligo served with Kila in the Seventh Battle Cruiser Division, and was never particularly note-worthy in battles. He was so unimportant that Geary never suspected him of subversion, or even looked him up. He never contributed much to the conspiracy, happy to let Kila carry out the dirty work and tasks, and because of this, he was seen as a respectable person. He began growing unhappy with Kila as she grew more and more vocal, trying to persuade the Fleet to have a change of command. During one of her arguments with Geary, Caligo had to draw attention to himself by stepping in and stopping Kila from talking. When Kila was exposed as the person who had created the software to destroy the Dauntless, Furious and Illustrious, Caligo attempted to let her take the blame by feigning shock. However, Kila betrayed him for his cowardice, turning him in shortly before she killed herself. He cracked even before interrogation began, revealing the other members of his conspiracy. Captain Falco Nicknamed "Fighting Falco", Captain Falco was an aggressive bean counter who prized victory over anything else, willing to sacrifice many other sailors to win against the Syndics. During the war, he became a hero, and was emulated by his soldiers for the way he fought- throwing his ships and himself straight at the enemy formation, achieving victory through numbers. His tactics mirrored what he thought were the tactics and strategies of Black Jack Geary. However, so many people died under his command that Geary refused him a ship in the Alliance Fleet and refused to turn command of the fleet over to Falco. Falco was unable to accpet this and led his supports on a mutiny, suffering from Geary Complex. His medical issues compounded, and when he was defeated at Vidha, he broke down and was unable to command again. Because of his insanity, Falco now thought himself as in charge of the Alliance fleet. Geary did not sentence him to a trial, instead simply had him monitored by the Fleet's medical personnel. During the destruction of the Warrior, Falco gave his space on the escape pods to other members of the crew. Geary later remarked that Falco had regained his lost sanity and courage, and he would later die when the Warrior exploded due to a core overload. Captain Numos Numos was rude and arrogant, often debating with Geary. Numos wanted to retain the previous way of the Fleet, where individual commanding officers all inputted individual ideas, and had a vote in the final decision. Numos was one of the main organisers of the mutiny at Strabo, working with Faresa and Falco to lead 40 warships away to Vidha. Following the Battle, Numos returned to the Alliance Fleet, choosing to flee, leaving behind several damaged ships. Numos was placed under arrest by his executive officer, who took command of the Orion. However, whilst under arrest, he still continued to give orders to conspirators. During the Second Battle of Lakota, whilst the Orion was taking damage protecting the auxiliaries, Numos ordered his successor, Commander Yin, to abandon the auxiliaries and the other two escorts, Majestic and Warrior, probably to protect his own life. This caused the arrest of Commander Yin. Captain Faresa Faresa was, like Numos, arrogant and obnoxious, often believing that her own ideas were correct. She was something of Numos' accomplice, often standing up for him when Geary berated him. She thought that she was important to the conspirators, but did not realise that Kila and Caligo were actually the leaders. She joined Falco and Numos on their mutiny, but after their overwhelming defeat at the Battle of Vidha, she returned to the fleet. She was arrested and tried by Geary, where she was sentenced to a prison sentence for disobeying Geary's orders and for abandoning other mutineers. She was killed during the Second Battle of Lakota, when the Majestic, attempting to protect the auxiliaries, suffered propulsion failures due to the slow rate of repairs by the crew. With the Warrior already destroyed, and the Orion and Conquerer pulling out under the commands of Numos, the Majestic was destroyed, and Faresa killed. Captain Casia Casia was the commanding officer of the Conquerer when Geary became Captain, and became disillusioned with his way of fighting and his apparent mercy to Syndic civilians. For the first part of the long retreat, Casia was quiet, often shadowed by the more vocal Numos and Faresa. However, following their arrests, he grew more outspoken against Geary, though he continued to take orders from Numos. During the Second Battle of Lakota, Casia (on Numos' orders) did not move to protect the auxiliaries when they came under fire, instead waiting where he was. This was probably so that Numos could move the Orion into a protected position, with the Conqueror screening the Orion. Because Casia refused orders, he was relieved of command and demanded he was executed, instead of arrested. However, before Geary could give him his wish, he was murdered by Kila, who hoped to silence the less courageous Yin. Commander Yin Yin, Executive Officer of the Orion when Captain Numos was arrested, leading to her gaining control of the Orion. She is cowardly, non-assertive and lets others dominate her. In this position, she was able to carry out Numos' instructions. During the Second Battle of Lakota, when the Orion was under orders to protect the auxiliaries, Yin brought the Orion into a protected position behind the Conquerer, on Numos' orders. This was likely so that Numos- who was on the Orion-would be protected. Though Yin survived the battle, she was arrested by Geary. She offered to tell Geary other members of the conspiracy so that she could live. However, she was killed be Captain Kila, who wanted her silenced. Captain Kerestes Kerestes was captain of the Warrior. Incredibly unremarkable, he was incompetent, passive and obedient. For these reasons, he the Warrior was chosen to be Falco's new flagship, as Kerestes would never challenge Falco's authority. When the Battle of Vidha failed, Kerestes was arrested and imprisoned on his own ship. Commander Suram bettered the Warrior, improving morale and its image in the fleet. During the Second Battle of Lakota, the Warrior fell defending the Titan. As the power core fluctuated, Kerestes failed to make it to an escape pod and was killed when the Warrior exploded. Category:Alliance Fleet